fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
1000 Nights
''1000 Nights,'' ''is a sequel to the video game Costume Hero. It was made for Series Swap Day 5 on Fantendo, and is an action packed thriller, in contrast to the predecessor''. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay ''1000 Nights, ''is a game based on thrills and strange happenings. Lunes must be ready at all times to survive each night. Things frequently change, as an example, in one night gravity changes and Lunes must explore and fight upside down. Combat is also thrilling. Lunes is given powers such as enhanced strength and control over stars. Enemies are strong and rewards are scarce. Bosses are even more powerful, using fear to attack. The player has two meters, health and sanity. Health is simple, but sanity depletes regularly. Sanity can be restored with TV, books, and radios. Books are frequent and no work is required, but it only restores one sanity chunk. TVs and radios must be created through harder means. Costumes are also found. There are twelve(two being optional), and all are required for something. The player can also find many collectables, the trophies, which there are ten of in each chapter, are scattered. Dream Shards also exist and if all 4 are found in a chapter you get a prize. In Costume Crash, the game becomes a lighthearted battle mode. Players must choose costumes and battle in an arena. There is only one arena, but it changes frequently, keeping it fresh. Story The Man of the Night Black. That's all there was to a sleeping Lunes. Never did he imagine an adventure in dreams. But it came. It came as it had to. Lunes appeared in complete darkness. Then, he wanders around for a while.After experimenting(pressing buttons), a city appeared. A man in a cloak with yellow eyes greeted Lunes. He told him that something had happened. A powerful wave of magic struck Dream World, making it in between reality. Therefore, if Lunes died in his dreams, he would die in real life. Lunes was scared, and the man and the city disappeared. The dream had become a nightmare! Then, a fierce shadowy gigantic wolf jumped on Lunes. He had to smash buttons to escape. Combat ensued. Lunes learned how to fight and he narrowly smited the wolf. He had relief, and Dream City and the man appeared again. The man revealed his name. He was the Man of the Night, and that he had powers over the Dream World. Fear made enemies, calmness made the town. Lunes remembered his life before the dream, and a trip through Memory Lane happened. Lunes ended up in the old snowy town Moonshire Town. Thieves stole from an innocent lady. Lunes being the cat he is, helped her. Before, the thieves easily beat him down, but now with his powers he took out the thieves. The lady thanked him, when monsters from Lune's nightmare came. A 5 eyed monster shot a missile at Lunes, and stole the lady. Lunes was heavily damaged and could barely move, but he walked on to the monster. As the injured cat trucked on, the monster got weaker and weaker. The power of believing made the fight even. A boss battle started, and Lunes spit stars and threw punches all he could. The monster grew smaller and weaker. Lunes defeated him, and the girl thanked him and gave him a strange treasure, when the world turned black and everything was swirling. The Bounds of Reality Lunes appeared at a dark silent museum. He didn't know what to do, so he walked to the only door there. He saw a computer that was floating. To advance, Lunes had to find 6 shards of a crystal. He explored the gigantic museum, taking out the hiding and terrifying monsters as he journeyed. After exploring and surviving, a tired Lunes gave the computer the shards. The computer then lead Lunes down a dark hallway. At the end, a glass-like man named Reality talked to Lunes. He inspected the Reality Shard that Lunes got from the girl. To wake up alive, Lunes had to find 6 Reality Shards and give them to Reality. Only then would the terrifying adventure end. Lunes was anxious. With a map, he wondered how he would escape. After exploring, he finds some fabric. The world warped. A vicious clown monster jumped on Lunes back. After repelling him, Lunes treaded carefully. He was back in Dream City. The Man appeared, and told him to find 5 pieces of golden fabric. The floor disappeared, and Lunes woke up underground. Fighting through mutant rats, he finally found the 4 other pieces. Resting, the world warped and everything was back. The man ran to a costume shop that was destroyed and heavily stained with graffiti. Inside, a ragdoll person took the fabric. "What's happening?" Lunes asked. "Whatever you're making. I don't know." the man said, when the world warped. Everything was warped and slow. Lunes fell asleep as laughter filled the room. "Welcome." the Man of Dreams said as Lunes awoke. Platforms were there and giant trolls spawned everywhere. Lunes now had a blue shirt and two spring shoes. "Meet Air Lunes. Like the cost...." the Man said before he disappeared. Lunes had to jump over the hazards as the trolls chased him. Barely surviving, once on the final platform, a giant weight drops and crushes Lunes. Nightmare? Lunes then pushed the weight up, and he fell from great heights. Taking down enemies and collecting money, Lunes finally landed back in the city. 6 gates were there now. Lunes went over to find tehm, when shadows of Lunes popped up from the ground given a strange sword with a star on it, Lunes destroys the shadows. Then, the sword turned into a key, and unlocked the middle gate all by itself. Lunes was then shocked by The Man of Dreams who popped out of thin air. "Like the sword? It's a Starblade. For some reason, it refuses everyone in Dream World except for you. Huh! Whatever it is, it's your best friend in this quest. Now get goi..." The Man of Dreams said before he disappeared. Everything turned black and purple voids surrounded Lunes. Strange sound filled the air, as Lunes felt dizzy. He woke up in a blinding light place. As sand appeared, so did monsters and fear. Lunes did a slight smile, and started his adventure. He charged into battle and fell through a pit. He had to dodge obstacles as he finally made it to the bottom. He was on a heart that was jet black. 50 shadow monsters appeared. Lunes fought them all off but felt weak. He fell down knocked out. A voice said, "Challenges are ahead..." When Lunes woke up he landed on a falling cloud Lunes jumped into the Air Lunes costume and another cloud appeared. He had to jump up without falling. At the top, he was at a heart that was bright white. Then, the shadow heart came into vision. The same shadow monsters appeared. This time there was 100 of them. Lunes had to destroy them all before the shadow heart came down and crushed him. Barely, Lunes did it when the Shadow Heart was so close. The Man of Dreams was in the distance with a man in a robe. They were talking when Lunes was transported to the same platform. "You've earned i..." he said as he disappeared. The Man of Dreams said, "What's with people not finishing their sentence here?" he asked humorously. Lunes shrugged when The Man of Dreams became trapped in a cage. A three eyed troll stomped the ground and knocked Lunes off the platform as he fell into darkness. After screaming, Lunes caught another Reality Shard, when yellow eyes stole it from Lunes and flew off. He was shcoked and ran after the monster which led him into a shaking path. After cheating death several times, the monster revealed itself. It was a giant furry bat who swooped Lunes up. He flew to a platform and shot Lunes into the ground. A fight began and Lunes attacked. He easily beat the monster and grew to a large size. He stood proudly and triumphantly, when a voice laughed and said "Too confident!". Lunes shrank to a small size. The bat jumped out mutated and large. Lunes ran everywhere, dodging attacks. He stopped and was smashed. Lunes groaned, as shadows came over the screen. With the power of wishes, Lunes slowly awoke. He was in a small light. There were many walls blocking him everywhere he went. Then, the bat flew over Lunes as he dodged it. Lunes chased him back to the platform and a battle started. The bat screeched his name: Liotab. Lunes tried to attacked but missed as Liotab scratched him. Then, his first Reality Shard glowed brightly. Liotab screeched in pain. Soon, Lunes was sucked down Liotab's throat by the Reality Shard. Lunes fell down Liotab's throat, avoiding lodge balls of spikes in his throat. After falling hard, Lunes got hit by a rock in Liotab's stomach and got knocked out. Lunes work up in a round tube-like area. As he walked he found his sword lodged in Liotab's stomach. He pulled it out and heard a loud screeching sound. As he went further he looked around to see a long corridor ahead. He thought, "How lonely". Soon, five floating sad faces appeared crying. "Can you help us?" they asked. Lunes looked around briefly and then nodded. As he walked on he saw picture frames of sad faces that were very eery. Then, a sound played. Lunes looked behind him to see darkness. A hideous flying tusked monster grabbed Lunes by the mouth. He struggled and got free, only to roll down the corridor and land in a pile of acid. Our hero's strength felt drained. He struggled to get up and saw green blood rushing through veins to the heart of Liotab. He saw the sad faces stuck in a small box on the Heart's armor. Lunes climbed to the heart and the sad faces turned into smiley ones. Througha minigame, Lunes power grew and he rammed into the heart destroying it. "CRAAAAAwww...ugh" Liotab yelled as he died and spit Lunes out. He spit out something else bright and shiny. Our hero walked up to it. It was a Reality Shard! Lunes smiled and then fell far down with the shard. Lunes woke up dazed in the museum and saw a map. He picked it up. It said 2 out of 6 Shards and then something strange happened. When the map hit light a message appeared. "It's your dream. The shard must let you conquer all fears. It has gone to the embodiment of your greatest fear", it said. Lunes looked scared and then fell through the floor. He attacked the flying monsters but was heavily assaulted. He grabbed onto the shard and saw a spike pit below him when poof, he disappeared. Little Town to Remember Lunes arrived back in Dream City to learn from the Man of Dreams that the circus is nearby. Lunes is depressed because of his fear of clowns. Lunes soon sees a costume. A clown costume! Lunes is now able to sneak into the circus as well as throw special Joker Bombs. He goes off to the circus to end up in Dream City's neighbor city Nightmarvalia. The carnie folks stare at him as he uneasily walks into the tent. Lunes sees a doll of him being ripped in half by the Ringmaster. He turns back to exit but the entrance is sealed. Gigantic clowns surround him, but Lunes slowly fights them off and runs to the Ringmaster. The Ringmaster slashes at Lunes with his own sword. Lunes wakes up at Dream City Hospital. The Man of Dreams tells him that they found him unconcious with a cut right outside of Nightmarvalia. Healed, Lunes gets up and heads back to Nightmarvalia. Surprised, all of the folks greet him with a parade and lots of cheers. The Ringmaster comes forward and welcomes him to the circus. For 7 days, Lunes does insane circus shows getting increasingly harder and more dangerous as time goes on. On the eighth day he most run across the circus on a tightrope with moving buzzsaws. Lunes lives(barely) and the whole town cheers. That night, Lunes tells the Ringmaster he is retiring, to which the ringmaster warns him that it will not be good for him. Lunes shakes him off and sleeps that night to awake to an angry mob of townsfolk surrounding the tent. Lunes fights through the group and makes it back to the Man of Dreams. Lunes tells of what happened to the Man of Dreams. He says the Ringmaster was quite right as the people are insane. Lunes remembers what the Ringmaster did to him and tells the Ringmaster. Lunes becomes regular Lunes and the poeple recognize him only as a visitor. Lunes sneaks in secretly by himself to see that the Ringmaster has enslaved many animals and people with the power of the third Reality Shard. He is shocked and goes to a small secluded place. However, it is locked. Lunes concentrates and makes the key appear, but the weaker part of Lunes subconciously creates a gigantic monster who stole the key. Lunes chases and fights the monster until it collapses and he takes key. It doesn't work on the house but it does on another locked house. A mysterious hag is there and forces Lunes to put on a show for the key. The hag explains that the man is "different" and tries to keep away from the Mare people. TBA Characters *Lunes the Cat: A sleeping cat with a star car on his eye. He is heroic but scared and very confused. He grows stronger and cares for all in his dream. *Man of Dreams: A mysterious wizard cloaked in a shadowy robe similar to Black Mage's. He is very mysterious and has a dark dry sense of humor. He admires Lunes but fears for him. *Reality: Guardian of the barrier between dreams and reality. He is similar in appearance to Tabuu and is blue with white square eyes. He has little personality and cares for no one. Achievements *Just another nightmare: Kill your first monster. *Man of Dreams: Complete Chapter 1. *Realer then a Reality Show: Complete Chapter 2. *Never Turn Back: Complete Chapter 3. *Costume Zero: Collect your first costume. *Costume Complete!: Collect all 10 mandatory costumes. *Costume Hoarder: Collect every costume including the two optional ones. *Perfect: Defeat one boss without taking any damage. *Sane in the Brain: Go one chapter without ever losing all sanity. *Asylum Anarchy: Lose all sanity 30 times in one chapter. *Superstar: Get 30 kills with stars. *Slayer: Get 50 kills with the starblade. *Trophy Get!: Get all trophies in Chapter 1. *No Liotab's stopping me!: Get all trophies in Chapter 2. *Not clowning around: Get all trophies in Chapter 3. *Dreamy Beginning: Get your first Dream Shard. *Half Dream: Get half of all of the Dream Shards. *Some say I'm a dreamer...: Collect all of the Dream Shards. *Skin Scuffle: Collect every skin. *Costume Hero!: Complete the whole game completely. Gallery TBA Reception TBA Trivia *It was made for Series Swap Day. Category:2013 Category:Rated T Games Category:Series Swap Day 5 Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Thriller Games Category:Wario Inc.